It is well known to provide a removable cap on an inlet in the valve cover or other part of the engine in which fluids flow by gravity into the engine. Fluids are typically poured into the filler opening from a container using a funnel either placed into the filler opening or affixed to the can to direct the fluid from the container into the filler opening. Often however the filler opening is difficult to reach at close range, being obstructed by other engine components, and use of a separate funnel can result in fluid dripping from the funnel after use and during storage.